mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meerkat Town
Meerkat Town is similair to Meerkat Manro but was written by Sir Rock. It follows the lives of the Cerulean Mob group. Meet The Meerkats For more meerkats please see Favorite Meerkat Town Kats. Cerulean Calico Female Doc Male Pinkie One Duncan Wonderer Violet Kat Cassidy Odd Ball Meerkat Town Eposides 'Say Hello to the Family' It is early morning the Kalahari Desert. The sun has warmed up what earth and all the day time animals can begin their day. For one small family, this morning is a big day. This hot dry place is home for a family of meerkats known as the Cerulean. They are a sixteen strong gang of foot tall fluffy animals born to dig. One by one each member slowly warms up and emerges to greet the day. Only being a foot tall, the meerkats stand in the sun to warm their bodies. The dark skin and hair allows them to absorb more warmth faster. Dominant male Doc was the first up allowed by his sons and brothers. Meerkats live in a tight nit family led by a dominant female and male. They decide almost everything that the group does. As the head male, Doc is the make guard for his family. He and all the adult males make sure the family stays safe and today they got a big job. The leader of the group Calico finally makes her entrance. She has spent the morning down below in the deepest camber of their burrow. She leads the group and gives orders for actions to be done. And right now she wants the front door to be cleared out. All meerkats naturally want to dig and move dirt from their burrow’s doors. This makes this clear and easier to excess in times of need. Calico eagerly clears the front door. All the excitement is for something big, or rather something very small. Calico’s latest pups are about to come out for the first time. The newest pups have spent their first three weeks underground where it is safer. Their eyes have open and they finally learned to walk. Meerkat pups spent three weeks after they are born hiding under six-feet of dirt. Meerkat pups have more predators than adults so the whole family wants to make sure everything is safe before the pups they take their first steps into the real world. Calico gave birth to three pups three weeks ago and all three are ready to come out. Auntie Pinkie can’t help but to guide the wide eyed pups out. First up is daring Butterfly, the biggest of the pups. He is greeted by his extended family, his mother, father, uncles, aunts, cousins, brothers and sisters. Next up is his brother Astrowho is overly excited. He bounces out and stubbles over his brother Butterfly and tumbles back down into the burrow. Take two, Astromakes another try with the help of his aunt Pinkie. Last but not least is the boys’ little sister Kitty the smallest of the three pups. She takes a lady’s approach to this and comes out almost prancing. Finally with all three of the pups out the day can start. Before they go out to find their breakfast, they must wash their faces. Meerkat spent the morning sunning and grooming to reinforce their family bond. Doc and Calico groom each other while the pups play. Aunt Pinkie tries to grooms the pups but all they want to do it play. The whole is much bigger than their burrow with many new exciting things to explore. Once all the family has spit washed their faces and fur it is time to go out for breakfast. The pups are still too young to follow the family so instead they will stay home where it is safe. They won’t be staying home alone. They will be babysat by one of the adults and today that is Pinkie, their aunt. Calico makes sure each pups is well fed before she leads the rest of the family off for the day. The pups are in good hands with their caring aunt. There is still most to explore around their burrow. The pups never had seen grass, shy or trees before, since they lived under group. The ground squirrels are the meerkats peacefully neighbors. Sometimes they share the same burrows for a night or two. Ground squirrel are not an enemy of the meerkat but instead a friend. Sometimes their alarm calls alert the meerkats of danger or the meerkats warn the squirrels. The family of squirrels are only one of the many families the pups will meet. Butterfly thinks the squirrel pups are the most interesting thing he has ever seen. As he wonders off to play with his neighbors, Kitty has found a desert tortoise. She and Astrodecide to practice climbing. The poor Mr. Turtle doesn’t have a chance against these two adventurous pups. While Pinkie has her hands full with the three pups over at the foraging party, things have been going smoothly. Calico had led the family to the perfect foraging spot. Everyone will eat today. Dominant male Doc has taken up guard duty for his family. He and his brother Bruce had already eaten and were keeping watch over the group. Meerkats are small animal and have many predators including hawks, jackals, hyenas, lions and other big animals. The younger meerkats have more predators but they are the future of the mob so the adults want to make sure they keep as many alive as possible. Most of the pups are Doc’s children so he has a lot to lose if he doesn’t do his job. While the two males were on guard duty, their lazy brother Duncan rather eat and go looking for love than take sentry for his family. Duncan is Doc’s lazy brother who often slacks off on his job. Since he isn’t the dominant male, he has no breeding rights in the group. Most of the females are related to him but Calico’s two sisters. So instead he usually leaves on roving trips to other groups looking for any lady kats who will mate with him. Subordinates don’t often keep their pups but some may survive and that is what Duncan is hoping for. Maybe he will come across a new group that needs a new dominant male. Doc sure would be glad to be rid of him. Bruce, Doc’s better more reliable brother, can stay since he often picks up the slack that Duncan makes. He even rather not find his own food but go after more easier prey, stealing from his nephew Ryan. Being a young meerkat and mush smaller than his uncle Ryan can do nothing to stop his uncle from taking his breakfast. Duncan dashes down and grabs Ryan’s cricket and gobbles it down leaving Ryan confused and hungry. Since he is now almost an adult meerkat, Ryan is excepted to take care of himself. Ryan wonders off away from his meat uncle in search of something else to eat. Now that he was full, Duncan decides to hit the streets looking for a date. He leaves the Cerulean to the neighbor’s house. Doc is happy to be rid of him for a few hours but he shouldn’t relax. Someone is trailing the family. Someone from another group and could be dangerous. On the Next Episode: A mystery meerkat is following the group. And the pups may be in danger while their lazy uncle is looking for love in all the wrong places. 'Episode 2: Coming Soon' The Cerulean family are being following by a mysterious meerkat. Duncan goes roving at the rivals home. The Pups find themselves in danger. Category:Meerkat Shows